


Talk to me, Baby

by Queenie_004



Series: We'll get the Heat and the Thrill [2]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: BFFs, Don't copy to another site, F/M, We Like a Gil Who Knows What She Wants, girl talk, girlfriends are the best, smutty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: Lara Jean has been keeping some sexy secrets from her best friend, and when Chris finds out a full on interrogation ensues.**Did you hear? This is now part of a trilogy!Series:We’ll Get the Heat and the ThrillPart IWildflowerPart IITalk to me, BabyPart IIIA Different Kind of Tension**I have been having WAY too many ideas and finally I wrote one of them down! Something quick, fun and smut-adjacent for your enjoyment 😘
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: We'll get the Heat and the Thrill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715701
Comments: 55
Kudos: 213





	Talk to me, Baby

“How much sex is too much sex?”

A pickle slice falls on Chris’ lap as she squeezes her sandwich in surprise at Lara Jean’s out-of-nowhere question. “Are you having sex?” she asks with her mouth full. Lara Jean nods shyly and her best friend squeals, “since when?”

They are sitting on the hood of Chris’ car eating lunch and Lara Jean looks around nervously to see if anyone is nearby who could hear them. “Since Junior Prom.”

Chris’ big blue eyes go even bigger, “we are a month into our senior year and I’m just finding this out _now_? That was six months ago!”

“Well,” Lara Jean looks down but there’s a little smile on her face, “it’s private.”

“No, no it’s not!” Chris laughs, “the best thing about sex is having it, the second best thing about sex is telling your besties all about it.”

“You haven’t answered my question,” Lara Jean starts, “how much…”

“Nuh, uh, uh, nope” Chris shakes her head, “I have questions first – _so many questions_ , so you answer all of mine and I’ll answer your one.”

“You are terrible at math” Lara Jean laughs.

“Don’t change the subject” Chris smirks, “so, Junior Prom – was it after? Did he have some sort of hotel room booked with rose petals and candles and all super romantic like one of your YA heroes?”

Lara Jean shakes her head, “it wasn’t after…”

“DURING??” Chris sputters, “did you sneak off and lose your virginity to the Prom King in a custodian’s closet? Omigod baby girl!”

“No!” Lara Jean squeezes her eyes shut, “I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but it was the day before. He was over and asked to see my dress and so I showed him and, um…he liked it.”

“Yeah, I need more than that LJ, how much did he like it?”

Lara Jean takes a deep breath, “Trina had taken Kitty and my dad out to teach them golf and Peter asked if I would try on my dress for him so I did and he got this look on his face that was just…it was so precious and loving and it made me want to kiss him really hard so I did and he kissed me back and we kissed some more on my bed aaaaand…”

“I love this so much!” Chris grins, “did you keep the dress on?”

“What?” Lara Jean chokes out a laugh, “No! Well, yes, at first. It eventually got in the way.” She blushes and Chris lets out a low growl.

“That is somehow both incredibly pure and also very filthy and I dig it. It is very on brand for you Lara Jean.”

“Thank you” Lara Jean says demurely as she opens up her bag of carrots and offers it to her friend.

“And how was it?”

“I’m not answering that!” Lara Jean sputters but Chris just laughs.

“Oh, yes, you fucking are! Was it good? Awkward? Funny? Hot? Messy? And I see you filling your face with that carrot like a rabbit so your mouth is too full to answer, I can wait.”

Chewing slowly Lara Jean looks up and finally says, “it was intense. I think I always imagined the boy is sort of in control of everything and I quickly learned that I had a lot more power over him than I thought.”

“Right? We hold all the cards sister, don’t let the patriarchal power structures tell you any different! And after – did he hold you and be all tender and shit? PK seems like he’d be a total cuddler.”

“Kind of – but the clock was ticking so we had to get – um – cleaned up and downstairs before everyone came home.”

“Classic!” Chris cackles, “and since then how often are you getting it on?”

“A lot.” Lara Jean sighs.

“I’m terrible at math, remember? I need figures.”

“You’re impossible! Fine, like, every other day.”

Chris chokes on her chocolate milk, “for the last six months you’ve fucked Kavinsky every other day??”

“It’s not always full on sex” Lara Jean mumbles, “it’s other stuff too.”

Leaning forward Chris whispers, “ooooh this just gets better and better! Hand jobs? Oral? Fingering? Dry humping? Mutual masturbation?” When Lara Jean dips her head and covers her face Chris leans back and howls, “who ARE YOU??! This is the most exciting thing I have ever heard in my life you hot little nympho!!”

“Shhhhh!!!” Lara Jean twists around to see if they’re still alone, “you have to keep quiet! And you can’t say anything to anyone.”

“I need to debrief with Lucas.”

“NO!” Lara Jean shakes her head, “no one! I’m serious! This is really personal, I shouldn’t even be telling you this.”

“Of course you should! Everyone treats sex like a dirty secret and that’s the problem. It’s natural and normal and so much fun and you talk about it with Peter, right? I mean, you are telling him what you like? He’s giving you what you want, yes?”

“Oh god” Lara Jean mutters and of course Chris is even more intrigued.

“Or are you making him guess? That’s sexy too – he definitely seems like a people pleaser and he obviously loves approval or he wouldn’t be a jock. Like, I bet he’d stay on his knees with his face between your thighs for days until he got you off exactly how you liked it.”

“ _Christine_!” but her friend is still just staring at her with a smile, so she takes a deep breath, “I tell him…and he tells me…and sometimes we just…explore each other and figure it out together.”

“I keep thinking I can’t love this convo more and then you say something else and here we are! Dirty talk?” Lara Jean nods, “him? Or you? Or both?” she nods again and Chris cackles. “What’s the dirtiest thing he’s ever said to you in the heat of passion?”

“I’m _not_ telling you that.” Lara Jean says emphatically and watches her friend pout, “Peter would die if he knew I told you.”

“He won’t know” Lara Jean eyes her, “I swear, I will not tell a soul.”

“You hook up with Trevor all the time. That’s his best friend.”

“Newsflash LJ, when I’m banging Pike we’re not having a chat about you and Kavinsky.”

“UGH!” Lara Jean groans, “I don’t need that image, thanks.” She’s quiet a moment and then offers, “ask me something else, I’ll answer it instead.”

Chris does a lot of dramatic thinking and then says, “what’s your favorite position?” and watches the pretty pink blush rise over her friend’s cheeks.

“When I sit in his lap. It’s incredibly intimate and also super intense because of the way he keeps his arm wrapped around my lower back – it presses me closer to him and he’ll hold my face as he kisses me or stroke along my spine or, hmmm…touch my clit.”

She whispers the last word and Chris can’t help the proud grin on her face, “that sounds very hot and incredibly intimate. He can get deeper in that position too.”

Lara Jean lets out a very pleased sigh and murmurs, “uh, yeah. That part is not bad at all.”

“He’s packing, isn’t he?”

“I answered your one question!” Lara Jean squeals but Chris’ smirky gaze is unrelenting, “I don’t have anything to compare to!” She shakes her head as if to say the conversation is over, but the gaze lingers, “OK, fine, I have no complaints about his size, happy now?”

Chris slaps her thigh, “I knew it. He’s tall and really nicely proportioned so of course his dick would be impressive.”

“Are you seriously sitting here telling me that you’ve thought about my boyfriend’s penis?” Lara Jean sputters.

“Honey, those big strong hands and long fingers? Every straight girl at this school has thought about his dick, trust me.” When Lara Jean’s jaw drops she adds, “this is great for you LJ, we can all think about it and plenty are fantasizing about it – but you’re the one he’s touching with those sexy hands, you’re the one he’s slipping it to.”

Lara Jean exhales and digs into her bag for a container of cookies. She opens it and both girls grab one and start munching. “The hardest part is finding ways to be alone. Sometimes we have to get creative.”

Chris’ face lights up, “I don’t need to tell you that I am listening.”

“Sometimes we say that we’re going to school early because Peter wants to get some conditioning in and I’m going to study at the library – except we park up behind the old water tower and get in the back seat.”

For the first time Chris seems speechless and then rallies, “you’re telling me that you two are screwing in the backseat of his Jeep, before school and then you are showing up here freshly fucked and I have somehow _completely_ missed this??”

Lara Jean grins and this time it’s little sly, “that’s one of the things he says excites him – how I can look so innocent on the outside but he knows how I can really be.”

“Holy. SHIT.” Chris hisses, “I don’t even know you, but I love you.” They both laugh and Chris has more questions, “where else have you done it? Doesn’t have to be full on sex, I just need to know more because I have never been so fascinated by anything in my entire life as I am by this conversation.”

“Sometimes we sneak off at parties.”

“DETAILS!” Chris pounds on the hood of her car and her forgotten sandwich slides to the ground.

“That back-to-school party at Ava Hernandez’ house? We fooled around in her parents bathroom,” she gives a sly grin.

“That is so sick! I love it, more!”

“Ummm…last weekend his mom had an early appointment and his brother is a late sleeper, so I drove over and slipped into his room and we had sex.”

“Did you have to be quiet?” Lara Jean nods, “are you quiet?” she blushes then and shakes her head, “is he quiet?”

“He’s _not_ quiet” Lara Jean giggles then glances at her phone, “we need to get back for class.”

“Oh girl, hell no” Chris wipes her cookie crumb fingers over her jeans, “he has a killer cock, talks dirty and is loud during sex…this is _amazing_.”

“He isn’t quiet about anything” Lara Jean smirks and Chris hits the hood a few more times. “He just always sounds very pleased with whatever he’s doing to me – or what I’m doing to him. It’s incredibly arousing – like – I need to stop talking about it because I have class in 12 minutes and I can’t be thinking about it!”

“Boys are so freaking silent and they want you to moan like a porn star to validate how skilled they are as lovers” Chris mutters, “and you have one who likes to vocalize how hot he is for you and how good you make him feel? Marry him. I’m serious LJ, I know you’re young and all that but if he’s moaning when going down on you and hollering when you are sucking him off then please, lock him down because you've got a rare unicorn my friend. WOW.”

Lara Jean laughs, “yeah, that sounds good. We’ll get right on that.”

“You’ll get right on something” Chris murmurs and nods her head and Lara Jean turns to follow her gaze and Peter is coming towards them.

“Oh, shit” she says under her breath and gives him a quick wave before turning back to her bestie, “not a word from you – got it? Not now, not _ever_.”

Chris waves enthusiastically to Peter, “you’ll still talk to me about it, right? I love this journey for you, I need to know all about it.”

Peter reaches them and wraps his arms around Lara Jean’s waist and nuzzles her neck, “hey girls” he says, “what’s going on out here?”

“Just lunch” Lara Jean chirps and turns her head to kiss him, “what are you doing here?”

“Forgot my chem notes in the car…I was a little distracted this morning” he and Lara Jean exchange a secret smile and Chris bites back the gasp in her throat. “Are you ladies who lunch done? If you wait a minute, I’ll run to the Jeep and walk back with you.”

“Yeah, OK” Lara Jean nods and he releases her but leans in for another kiss on the lips. After he goes, she fixes Chris with a look. “Don’t.”

“What happened in his car this morning??”

“Nothing.”

“Liar. What happened in his car this morning?”

Lara Jean checks to see if Peter has made it to his Jeep, “we just kissed…and he gets a little hot and bothered when I dress a certain way…”

Chris’ eyes dart down to Lara Jean’s tartan mini skirt and lace up boots combo and she starts laughing, “easy access, nicely done Miss Covey.”

“He’s coming – let’s go” she hisses.

“Oh, he’s coming alright!” Chris laughs and Lara Jean gives her a soft punch on the arm, “Hey, Kavinsky!” she shouts as he approaches them, “having a good day?”

He nods and takes Lara Jean’s hand, “pretty good, yeah, and you?”

Chris leers at them but doesn’t give anything away, “you lovebirds behave, I’ll catch you in French LJ.”

* * *

**Chris:** _You know, our place is often empty – with my mom at work and me out living my fabulous life_

_Yes, and?_

**Chris:** _Aaand I don’t mind providing a key for my bff to have some alone time with her strapping sex god boyfriend_

_You’re offering your place as a secret love nest??_

**Chris:** _Exactly. My bed is your bed. Or couch even. Or countertop. I’m sure you two get real kinky with your location preferences_ 😜

_OK, enough from you!_

**Chris:** _I need one thing in return_

_Here it comes…_

**Chris:** _What’s the dirtiest thing he’s said to you when you were going at it?_

_It’s more than a little weird you’re so hot to know this information…_

**Chris:** _I’ll go first - all I get from Pike is “yeah baby, yeah baby you like that don’t you” PLS tell me your boy is more creative than that!_

…

…

_“You’re fucking delicious”_

**Chris:** _I just got EXTREMELY aroused_

_Shut up!_

**Chris:** _Context?_

_No!_

**Chris:** _Just a hint???_

_I’m not telling you when he said it, but I will tell you that anytime I think about it I get hot all over and lose my train of thought_

**Chris:** _OOOOHHH! You have been more generous with details than I would have imagined a pre-deflowered-by-Peter-Kavinsky Lara Jean would have been. I’ll get you a key tomorrow_

_I have no idea how I’m going to explain this to Peter, but thank you_

**Chris:** _He won’t care about the details when he hears why you’re there_

_OK, you’re right_

**Chris:** _So proud of you boo – I know Lucas would be too…_

_DON’T EVEN THINK IT_

**Chris:** _Sigh. FINE. Just girl talk for us…for now_ 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cake by the Ocean / DNCE (2015)
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/)


End file.
